Madara
Madara was a legendary leader of the Vasto Lorde clan. He founded the Mirror Plane alongside his rival, Kyoraku Grimm, with the intention of beginning an era of peace. When the two couldn't agree how to achieve that peace, they fought for control of the plane, a conflict that ended in Madara's death. He rewrote his death and joined Aizen in order to obtain more power. He is a rare Vasto Lorde Arrancar in the rank of the Diez (10th) Espada, pre-release. Following the release of his blade "Tsuki", he becomes the Cero (0th) Espada. Personality: As a child, Madara was very kind and loving towards his family and respectful to his clan and teachers. This changed after the Vasto Lorde Clan Downfall, turning Madara into a cold, cynical and arrogant young man, becoming a self-titled avenger dedicated to killing Kyoraku Grimm and restoring the Vasto Lorde clan. During his time at the Academy, Madara was a loner, spending more time alone honing his skills than socialising with the other students, ignoring the many girls attracted to him in favour of solitude. According to Anthony, Madara has both a superiority and an inferiority complex, as he is unwilling to acknowledge when someone is stronger than him, but obsesses when he believes that they are. Madara later had become a cold and calculating individual, being completely dedicated in his one desire to kill Kyoraku that his own life didn't matter to him. After becoming an Arrancar and gaining new abilities, he retained his habit of underestimating his opponents, rushing into combat without clearly understanding their abilities and suffering for it, though he would occasionally acknowledge his mistakes. At first, Madara was at least unwilling to kill those unrelated to his revenge, but as his hatred increased over time, such convictions were dropped, becoming cruel and ruthless. In his thirst for revenge, Madara put himself far above anyone or anything around him; willingly cooperating with Aizen, whom he knew helped Kyoraku wipe out large parts of his clan, to aid him in creating the Oken. Growing arrogant of his acquired power, Madara came to believe he might be the strongest being alive and his power would ultimately grant him immortality to continue his goal for eternity. Abilities: Madara was recognised as the most powerful member of the Vasto Lorde clan and one of the most gifted beings in history. Even as a child he was regarded as a prodigy, as he was able to kill several adult Gallifreyians before he awakened his Mirror Powers. Madara was noted to have been born with very powerful Dark Amber, even by Vasto Lorde standards. His reserves were so large that he could fight nonstop for twenty-four years before collapsing. His skilled Amber control control allowed him to perform complicated techniques with only a single hand seal, as well as quickly absorb and synchronise the life force of others as well as, any and all types of Amber with his own without adverse effects. Although he primarily relied on his blade and Mirror Powers, Madara was skilled with martial arts as well. During his confrontation with the Squad 8, he easily tore through hundreds of opponents, disarming many and dodging attacks from multiple directions. Offensively, he could strike with precision before his opponent has a chance to react and overpower individuals twice his size. Madara's pain tolerance was high, as he did not flinch from being battered by and losing an arm during an assault by Kyoraku Grimm. Tsuki: While sealed Madara's blade "Tsuki" appears as a large fan like weapon. The release command for that weapon is "Envelop All". Following the release, Madara's body changes very little as only his ocular powers gain their second stage and third stage and his blade doesn't change either. Madara first awakened his Ocular Powers as a child. Initially each eye had one tomoe, but by adulthood his eyes had fully developed and he could keep them active near-constantly. Madara's mastery over the Ocular Powers far surpassed every other member of the Vasto Lorde clan. With these powers, Madara could place targets under various hypnosis after brief eye-contact to either paralyse them or relay information. Madara was the first Vasto Lorde to awaken the Second Stage Ocular Powers. Madara's Second Stage form appeared as three large tomoe with circles at their tops overlapping each other at the bottoms and encircling the pupil. When his eyesight began deteriorating from overuse, he gained the third stage during a fight with Anthony, restoring his vision. In this form, his eye design took on a new appearance: Madara's in the foreground with thick straight lines stretching outward from just underneath. Having awakened the power of both his eyes and becoming an Arrancar, Madara could use Susanoo. He did not need to fully manifest it to benefit from its use: with just its ribcage he can withstand a Bankai-powered Getsuga Tensho and he could perform attacks with only its upper half. When fully produced, Madara would hover within Susanoo to grant him greater range of movement. His Susanoo wielded up to two undulating blades that could be thrown, then maintained and controlled remotely. Madara's immense Dark Amber pressure once activating the true power of Tsuki, namely Susanoo, allowed him to fully "stabilise" it into its Complete Body form, causing it to resemble a tengu with outer armour that was nearly impenetrable, which he calls his Perfect Susanoo. Its secondary pair of arms wield sheathed katana which it was able to bisect planets. According to Madara, the full power of his Complete Body was something truly divine, and no one had lived to see it a second time. Gallery: Madara2.png|A full body shot of Madara Tsuki1.png|Madara's blade, Tsuki MadaraOcular1.png|Madara's Second Stage Ocular Powers MadaraOcular2.png|Madara's Third Stage Ocular Powers Category:Espada Category:Arrancar Category:Characters